


I'm a Mother Fucking Sorcerer

by Odd1



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher, The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Demons, Magic, Multi, Murder, My own charater, Police as wizards, Power hungry, Wizards, no idea how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd1/pseuds/Odd1
Summary: In a city full of the supernatural it is up the WD police department to keep the peace. All of them are wizards that have use there powers to protect those in need. The young protagonist Sam, a wizard that cant control her powers, who is trying her best to fit in, in a world that doesn't except her. But little does the department know that there is a traitor who is planning to become a black mage and take over the city. It is up to Sam and her department team to save the day. But is Sam's magical energy exactly what this traitor needs to complete their plan?
Kudos: 1





	1. I'm a Mother Fucking Sorcerer

Chapter 1.

What was the point of trying to hide, Sam had blown her cover the moment she stepped into the werewolves’ warehouse. They could hear a heart beet from over eight hundred feet away and have a noses five times better than a blood hound, even in human form. If she was lucky, the pack was asleep or off doing something else. Unfortunately, no wizard has ever been that lucky, not sure why, but luck was never on their side. The old building smelled awful and rust covered the walls due to the holes in the selling. As Sam crept further into the demons belly she began to feel less and less confident in being able to take these wolves down. 

Sam and the members of the WD Police Department had been looking for this specific group of werewolves for weeks. They called themselves the Red Claw, and they were one of the smaller werewolves’ pack in Detroit. The group was small, but they were well known for constantly fighting with the larger more powerful wolf packs. Word got out that the Red Claw had gotten ahold of a magic item that would allow them to transform into werewolves without the full moon. This would allow them to easily take out there enemies within hours of having the charm. 

Sam had gotten an anonymous tip that the group was hiding out around more ghetto side of Detroit. She called for backup, but the department was on the other did of town and it would take to long for backup to get here. The Richard, the boss man, was furious when she said she was going in alone, but there was no time to waist, and he could yell at her latter. If the group wasn’t here there was going to be a lot of blood on the departments hands for not finding them sooner. The last thing Sam wanted was the massacre of hundreds of people and werewolves. Sure, she wasn’t a fan of the aggressive beings, but she didn’t want them to get ripped apart while they couldn’t defend themselves.

Laughter could be heard near a dark corner in the warehouse, causing Sam to hide behind some large crates. Holding on to her magic staff she peeked behind the boxes to get a look at her situation. There were about 20 man and women standing in the circle. They were talking among themselves as a larger man, most likely the leader, was handing something out. After giving all the members whatever, the thing was, he let out a nonhuman roar to shut up the useless banter. The man was in his mid-40s with dark pale skin that was covered in battle scares. He ran his hands throw his ruff graying hair. Compared to the rest of the group he was tall and body fool of astounding muscles, no doubt a worthy opponent even in his human form.

Sam guessed he was the alpha male of the group, but she couldn’t help but wonder where the other alpha female or male was. Even in these small packs there were always two alphas, it was just the rules of the pack. There may be two males or females depending on the amount men and women in the group. If the group were mainly male, there would most likely two male alphas. The same applied with a group of manly comprising of women. Something was off.  
“Now let’s get this straight, these magic crams were expensive,” the man growled. “The guy that gave them to use was very clear that there are no refunds, so don’t lose them.” The group let out growls of approval. “When do we plan to attack the rich bitches,” a voice called form the circle? The whole group let out aggressive laughs, and chants. “Soon” the alpha hissed, with a wicked grin on his face. “Just as soon a Marth rats out are unwanted gest.” Sam could feel her blood freeze as she felt a pare of hands grab her shoulders and throw her over the boxes. She let out an oof as she hit the concrete floor, only three strides away form the large circle of men and women. 

Sam held onto her magic staff for dear life as she lied on the floor with her body trying to understand what the hell just happened. The group erupted into laughter as she franticly tried to stand up, she had not noticed that the group was starting to swarm around her. “Shit,” Sam whispered under her breath, as the pack surrounded her completely. The alpha male brock through the new circle and glared at her with cold gray eyes. “Found the rat,” the other alpha, Marth, chuckle as she also brock through the circle and approached the other alphas side. “Saw her trying to sneak in when I got here,” Marth snapped. Sam slapped herself in the face, why the hell didn’t she just waited form backup. 

“Who might you be,” the male snarled at Sam. Sam straitened herself up and dusted off her police badge on her right shoulder. “My name is Samuel Alan Jacklin, privet investigator with the WDPD, and your all under arrest for illegally buying black magic charms.” The whole group just gave her a blank stare. The one called Marth snorted. “Really? Your joking right? There is no way in bloody hell that you’re a wizard with the WDPD.” The who group once again brock into an uncontrollable laughter, even the alpha male stated to laugh with the others. “That little badge isn’t fooling anyone little wizard,” one yelled. “Did your parents want a boy that bad,” another roared. Sam held onto her staff so hard her knuckles were turning white. Her face turning red with rage and embracement, as the pack continued to mock her. It was true that her parents wanted a son but being an officer of magic law and being downgraded like this all the time was starting to hurt. 

It took several minutes for the group to run out of breath and the laughter began to stop. Sam was on the edge of braking down or using an electricity spell to shock all these wolves’ sorry asses. “Don’t test me she yelled. I already called for backup, my team will be here any second now, and all of you will be behind bars by night fall.” The alpha male took a step closer to her. “No one is coming kid, its just you and use.” Sam could feel the electric energy building as she began to repeat the spell in her head. “Voltaor…Voltaor… I’m telling the truth buddy, my boss Richard Stoken will be here soon, and I know he’s in a bad mood, so surrender now or be prepared to get your asses kicked.” The alpha male let out a snort. “That guy? The supposed third most powerful wizard in the world is your boss, I highly doubt that.” “I say we try out these new charms on the rat before we head to kill those other bitches, Marth sneered.” The whole group roared in agreement, the alpha male also giving a nod of approval.  
The group began to close in more on her as they put the charms around there necks. There was an awkward silence that grow as the men and women waited to change. Seconds changed to minutes, with no transformations. Confusion was on all of the pack members faces. Marth throw the charm on the ground in rage. “That bastard tricked us!” She screamed. Sam just stood there cumbersomely as the group went into an intense rage. As the group seemed to forget about her, Sam began to chant the spell she had been thinking up moments before. Voltaor!! She screamed, her voice echoing around the room. The energy of the spell that was overwhelming her minutes ago was nowhere to be felt. The group looked at her with wide eyes expecting hell to rain upon them. The only thing that happened was a small bolt of electricity left Sam’s magic staff then nothing. “Really!” Sam yelled. “Out of all the times my magic choses not to be uncontrollable is now?”

Sirens could now be heard making there way to the warehouse. Fear began to fill the pack members faces. The alpha Marth throw herself at Sam, as if the hole predicament was her fault. The world seemed to move in slow motion as the women lunched at Sam, but then an unexplainable amount of magical energy began to grow in Sam again. As Marth landed on her Sam began to scream in pain from the magical energy that was trying to escape her body. Marth new something was wrong and immediately tried to get off Sam. But it was to late, screaming Voltaor at the top of her lung’s once more, magical electricity was released from Sam’s staff and filled the entire room. Yelps and screams filled the warehouse as the pack members were hit with the magic blots of energy. Bodies began to hit the floor around Sam as she began to pass out. Why the fuck couldn’t she control her magic, she was a god dame member of the WDPD. An overwhelming amount of tears began to run down her face as the police sirens got closer and closer. Sam was in big trouble and today was going to be a very bad day. Richard and Albert were going to have her head and Gavin and Chris were never going to let her live this down. Before she blacked out the doors of the warehouse were blown off there hinges. Should have just waited for back up Sam, then the world was black.


	2. Chapter 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Drama goes down, and we get to meet some new characters!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really appreciate all of you that read this work. I know its a got a lot of universes, but I love myself some videogames. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoy writing it.

Chapter 2  
.  
When Sam woke up she had the world’s worst head ack. She was in the passenger set of a cop car with a blanket over her. The car smelled like fresh cinnamon rolls, and pine trees. There was only one person that keep his squad car that nice, Conner. Sam let out a sigh of relief, Richards younger brothers Conner had come to the crim seen instead. No tung lashing just yet. Conner was sitting in the drivers set and put a hand on her shoulder. “Welcome back to the world of the living Sam, you sure overdid it this time.” “ Don’t worry I put your staff in the back, you may need to get it fixed.” Sam just looked at him with a blank expression. “I’m in so much trouble aren’t I, she frowns.” Conner was let out a sigh, “sorry kid but your going to be banished to that closet office of yours until the Captains cools down in three years.” 

“You’re lucky my older brothers meeting with the mayor today or you would be walking back to the station.” Conner started the squad car. “But I’m sorry to say you’re going to be on desk duty for like the next three weeks.” Sam slapped herself in the face again, “I should have waited for back up,” she groaned. “Well the good news is you took out the Red Claw, and as we speak they are being taken to the WDPD holding sells,” Conner smiled. “But the bad news is that I blow myself up in the prosses,” Sam breathed. “No one died Sam, but I do agree you should have waited for backup.” “If those charms had been real, the group could have killed you.” “I know Conner, Sam sighs, but could you save the tung lashing for your brother please, todays going to be a bad day.” The two-grow client as they made the long trip back to the station through early morning Detroit traffic. 

Conner was not like any of the other members at the WDPD. He was levelheaded and was extremally nice to everyone, even to those that were disrespectful to him. Richard was also levelheaded but spoke his mind to often, he really wasn’t afraid of anything and was a complete bad ass. Conner was very skilled like his brother in combat and magic but is more like a marshmallow compared to his brother. Conner would let things slid; Richard took no disrespect from anyone, not even his own brother. Richard was quite intimidating, even if he wasn’t one of the most powerful mages in the world, he was not a force to be messed with. It’s simple to say the two brothers are puller opposites of one another, just like Sam and her sister Lilly.

If it wasn’t for the rules that stopped romantic relationships between coworkers, Sam might have asked Conner out once. He was her type and was quite a piece of work with his lovely pale skin, neat sort brown hair and glittering eyes. Richard was almost identical to Conner except Conner had brown eyes being six feet with Richard having blue eyes and being just under six feet two inches. Conner was 28 and Richard was 30, being two years apart just like Sam and her sister. Lilly being 25 and Sam being 23. Maybe one day Sam would find the guts to tell Conner her feeling for him, or any man for that matter, before she was forever alone, like the meme. 

When they got back to the station it was about ten in the morning. The department was buzzing with life as the members of the Red Claw were lead to the holing sells in the basement of the department. They all glared at Sam as they passed her and Conner, who were watching them by the elevator. The two alphas eyeing Sam quite evilly before they were pushed forward again. “Hope I never have to deal with those two again,” Sam galped. “I’d hate to fight them in there wolf form,” Conner shrugged. “Believe me Conner they would kick both of our asses,” Sam laughs as they get in the elevator. 

Before the doors of the elevator opened to the fourth floor Sam could already hear Gavin and Chris yelling at each other. When Conner and she stepped out she could see them arguing by the break room. The two were pushing at each other’s chests like two children on the playground. Sam didn’t bother to intervene; it would most likely end up with Gavin roosting her ass about every mistake she’s made in the past few years. Sam new Gavin bullied her because of his own insecurity’s, but also because he, along with others, believed she had no place in the WDPD. Some days Sam couldn’t help but agree with that statement. 

The two hotheads did not get along whatsoever, mainly because Gavin couldn’t take a joke. Both him and Chris were the rebels of the department Gavin having a shorter temper though. Neither one of them liked to listen or play by the rules. It was there way or the highway. If they weren’t so good at their jobs, Richard and Albert would have fired them the moment they stepped out of line. Sam did tend to mess up and make mistakes, that would put her on her superior’s shit list. Unfortunately, for the two delinquents they had dug there graves long ago and would be on Richards and Alberts dumbass and shit list forever.

Albert or Richard were usually the ones to put an end to the endless bickering between Chris and Gavin, Conner didn’t try to stop it anymore. Albert was second in command of the WDPD, Conner could have taken the position, but refused, he never did say why. Albert was most likely down by the holding sells with Chatty Jacky. Chatty Jacky was in charge of checking in the new prisoners but would only let Albert help her. The women most likely had a crush on him and would do just about anything to spend time with him. Sam wasn’t very fond of Albert but even he didn’t deserve that kind of punishment. Albert was easily annoyed and spending time with Jacky would put him in a foul mood. Word of advice when he’s in a bad mood ran for cover because no one is safe. Albert is just too serious of a man, being to organized, and to perfect for his own good.

The bad news was Jacky was a big talker and would be screaming like a banshee when she finished taking the pack members statements. Word of what Sam had done would be in the ears of all her coworkers by noon. That bitch talked more than Sam did and couldn’t keep a secret even if her life depended on it. No one in the department really liked her, not even Conner, and that says a lot. This day could not possibly get any better, so Sam wasted no more time to get to the safety of her office.   
It was at the very end of a long hallway, that manly consisted of old storage rooms. On the black door at the end of the hall Sam taped a piece of paper over the storage closet sign with her name. The door was always unlocked because she had lost her keys for the hundredth time and just decided to remove the lock. The room was small being about six feet long and wide, it contained a desk that was covered in unfinished paperwork, a computer, and old 80’s styled lamp so she could see. The main light in the storage room would flicker and Sam refused to use it. It was just as annoying as Jacky. Besides having a shitty office chare an old Dc Comics poster on the wall, the room still used as a storage area mainly for old paperwork files. It was cramped and smelled like old newspapers, but it was a peaceful place to work. Much quieter than the cubical areas that were to noise to even think. 

More yelling could be heard down the hall, this time it being Alberts voice. He was most likely screaming at the two yahoos to get to work. It was one of those few days Sam would close her “office door”, and not leave. The whole department was going to erupt with gossip of yet another one of her grand mistakes, any second now. Or Albert would have it on fire with his foul mood being the gasoline. Sam didn’t usually like doing desk work, but if it kept her away from embarrassing herself any more today, she’d take it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a traitor among us!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying my story! Again sorry about the dyslexia mistakes (doing my best). Again love all you lovely people that read my work. Have a wonderful day <3

It was about four o’clock when Sam decided to leave her closet of solitude. She figured it was time to face the music, so she didn’t have to face it tomorrow. Walking to Richards office reminded her of being called to the principal’s office as a kid. Except instead of the hole class ooing, it was just unwanted staring and whispers form coworkers.   
Yelling could be heard from behind the closed oak door of the large office. Form the sounds of the yells Richard and Albert were both bitching at Chris and Gavin again. This would be the third time this week they’d been called in for there work behavior problems.   
This was definitely not the time to be talking to the Captains, maybe tomorrow would be better. Sam was just turning to leave when the door of the office almost flew off its hinges. Gavin was in the doorway his ruff face was red with fury. The man marched right up to Sam and grabbed her by the collar of her long white sleeve dress shirt and black vest. His breath smelled of cigarettes and coffee. Richard, Albert, and Chris came running out of the office door. Sam tried to remove Gavin’s hands form her. “What the hell is your deal Gavin”, she yelled. “You’re the problem,” Gavin snapes. “I get threatened to be suspended for my anger issues, but you blow up a building and nothing ever happens to you.”  
Chris came up behind Gavin, removing his hands from Sam’s shirt. “Gavin Chris argues, this has nothing to do with her, so drop it.” “This has everything to do with her,” Gavin screams. “This bitch could get away with murder and our two shit head captains wouldn’t do anything.” Gavin brock free of Chris grabbing Sam again, pulling her closer to his face. “You don’t belong here, he hissed, and everyone in this damn department would agree.” Richard was just about to step in when Gavin let Sam go and stormed off, Chris following behind him.   
Richard and Albert were doing a great job of hiding in their frustration. But the magical energy the two were creating with their anger and frustration alone sent shivers down Sam’s spin. Richard rubbed his temple; wile Albert watched the two yahoos disappear.   
“I can come back later,” Sam managed to crock. Her hole body was shaking, like it did when she had one of her magical explosions. “Because now doesn’t seem like the best time to talk about this morning.” Richard walked over and put a hand her shoulder, in an attempt to calm her done. Sam could feel that uncontrollable energy growing inside her for the second time today. Worm tears began to fall down her face. “Captain I’m so sorry she sobbed. Gavin’s right, I keep fucking up, just do the department on my favor and fire me.”  
Richard let out a long sigh, “Albert and I will disuse your punishment, but as of right now I want you to go home.” Sam tried to speak but just shook her head in agreement. Until tomorrow.  
The two captains watched the young women walk back to her office to collect her things, before returning to their office. Albert let out a long sigh as he set down in his office chare. Richard remained standing and ran his hand though his hair. “It only a matter of time before she hurts someone or herself,” Albert muttered, mostly to himself. Richard wanted to ignore his partners shroud comment but unfortunately Albert was right. They only hired Samuel because her stepfather Sebastian had asked the department to. Sebastian was once apart of the WDPD himself but had retired when Albert joined. He had personally asked Richard to keep an eye on his stepdaughter. Mainly because he didn’t want her using her powers around the wrong crowed.  
Sebastian remarried after the death of his first wife some time ago, only to have the next one run off and leave Samuel behind. He loved the girl as if she were his own flesh and blood but form the moment he saw her Seb new she wasn’t stable with her magical abilities. Richard himself had tried to give the girl lessons on how to control herself, even Albert tried to help. Unfortunately, Samuel is like a stick of TNT waiting to go off when it comes to magic.  
“I think we should put her on desk duty until further notice,” Richard stated. Albert let out an annoyed grout. “Richard desk duties will not stop the inevitable.” Richard looked at his partner with a shocked look. “Locking the kid up and throwing away the key is not the answer either Wesker.” Albert adjusted his dark tinted glasses. “No, but it will prevent her form hurting anyone, and stop those that wish to use her power for evil form reaching her.” Richard through his hands up in the air in frustration. “Samuel is not some evil demon sent from hell, she is a good person and last time I checked she took a bolt for you two months ago. How could you think locking her up like an animal is a good idea.” Albert just shook his head. “Richard I know you feel obligated to take this kid under your wing, but you need to think with your head not your damn heart.”  
“Like you have one,” Richard snapped. Albert shrugged him off and began to gather his things. “I have things to do downstairs with the new inmates, we can discuss more of the matter later.” And without another word Albert left Richard alone in the old office. It was true Albert had things to do downstairs. He needed to get the charms the Red Claw had been wearing and get them back to Ruvik. Their plan was working out beautifully, and soon there cards would be in place to take over Detroit. Albert couldn’t help but smile to himself as he made his way downstairs. Chris saw him coming and headed over to confront him. “Need any help captain?” Albert gave him a weak grin. “Sure.”  
How gullible these fouls were. It almost pissed Albert off how easy it was to manipulate people. It was only a matter of time and all he had to do was wait for Ruvik to give him the word. He knew where the power they needed to complete their plans was, all he needed was to knock on her storage office door.


	4. Chapter 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an old artist friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy my beautiful readers.

Sam would usually drive her red 1984 Dodge Ram pick up truck to work. But after she got word of were the Red Claw was, she wasted no time with the old beast. I only drove about 45 miles per hour and had no power steering flued. Sam had simply taken the bus (which was not smart) to the crime lair. She didn’t have her own squad car yet, so she had to do what she had to do. In shame she decided to walk home. The sun was just starting to go down as Sam started her five mile walk home.   
When she got to her apartment building it was just about pitch dark outside. She turned the nob on the door, but it was locked. Meaning that no one was home, which wasn’t that uncommon. Lilly worked the night shifts at her office, and Seb was most likely drinking with Kidman tonight. An evening of solitude was exactly what she needed to unwind.  
The old apartments floor creaked as Sam walked in. Besides the bubbler on the fish tank, the apartment was dead quiet. Letting out a long sigh, Sam closed and locked the wooden door. She didn’t make an effort to turn on the lights. In darkness she walked to her room and slammed the door shut. Throwing her shoes and work clothes off she changed into her pjs and jumped in bed.   
Sam lied on her bed for about an hour when her phone buzzed. Looking at it with great concern it took every fiber of her being to look at it. It was a text form Richard.   
Samuel, I know you mean well and work well, but for you and the departments safety you are being placed on leave for the next three days, not counting the weekend. When you return you will be on desk duty for the next two weeks.  
…. Sorry Richard  
Sam felt her heart skip a beat. This was it this was the last straw. She could see the joy on Gavin and the whole departments faces when she wasn’t there tomorrow. Chatty Jacky would have the word of her suspension to everyone before noon. Worm tears began to fall down Sam’s face. How was she going to tell Seb and Lilly? She had never missed a day of work for this long since she stated working at the department. Sam’s light crying turned to sobbing. She sobbed for a long time until she eventually wore herself out and passed out.   
The next time she woke up it was about seven in the morning. She tried to be as quite as possible when leaving her room. Walking out into the living room she noticed Lily’s work bag by the couch, and on the couch Seb was snoring obnoxiously. She decided to let him sleep, he must have just gotten back. Moving swiftly to the fridge she grabbed some cold pizza and went back to her room. After finishing her breakfast of champions, Sam took a quick shower. Five days, she had five days to get her shit together. What the hell was she going to do with herself?   
For one she needed to go see Stefano. He owned a large art gallery in downtown Detroit. The self-proclaimed artist was odd but was fond of Sam. Manly because she to was into photography and art like him, but they shared different styles. But unlike others, Sam was honest to him about his work. Stefano was more into the death side when it comes to art. Not many people liked him because of this, many though he was a mad man. Seb being one of them, and he hated that Sam would even affiliate herself with him at all. Sam did think that Stefano was weird, but no one’s perfect, she probable took the cake when it came to being wired. She would have to go drop by the studio and pay the artist a visit. It had been almost a year since they last spoke. Hopefully, he would not mind her dropping by.   
With no further ado Sam got dressed. Had to be formal looking or Stefano would throw a fit. Throwing on a dress shirt with, a light bandana, and dress pants that just came out of the wash. Picking up her vest, Sam hesitated. The WDPD badge she wore all the time still hung on the black vest with pride. Letting out a sigh Sam undid the badge and put it on her dresser. Wouldn’t be needing it for a few days. Before she headed out, she left a note for Seb and Lily.   
Hey, got put on suspension for a couple days. Will tell you about it when I get back. Going to clear my head for a little bit. Be back before dark.  
~Love Sam.  
PS. No Seb I’m not going to see Stefano.  
Setting the note down on the counter she made her way to the door. After she put her shoes on, Sam made sure to kiss Seb on the head. He stirred a little but remained asleep. Sam smiled to her-self then walked out the apartment door. It was time to get her art on.

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored to be honest. I hope you enjoy. Just love videogames and wanted to make a story with all my favorite characters. Not exactly sure what im doing but ill do my best : )


End file.
